Un shinobi : à côté
by alexiel-neesan
Summary: Sidefics à 'Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres' Des morceaux pour voir l'envers de la scène. Des morceaux pour en savoir un peu plus. Des morceaux parce qu'une seule personne ne peut pas tout dire. ABANDONNÉE
1. Chapter 1

**Un shinobi: à côté - 01  
**

_Toutes ces mini-fics ont été écrites dans l'univers de ma fic 'Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres' - je suis désolée d'annoncer qu'il faut se faire les 23 chapitres si vous voulez comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici. Mon but premier était d'explorer un peu l'Univers Alternatif que j'ai construis pour 'Un shinobi', mais aussi d'expliquer des choses qui ne sont pas dites dans la fic principale, ou pas dites noir sur blanc, avec l'aide d'une des nombreuses 'table de thèmes' que l'on peut trouver sur fanfic100.livejournal . C'est aussi un moyen de continuer d'écrire quand ça coince (le 24eme chapitre est en cours d'écriture et j'espère bientôt terminé)._

_Donc bonne lecture et comme toujours, hurlements, cris et menaces sont les bienvenus. _

* * *

001. Beginnings ( commencements/débuts) Kakashi/Iruka

Techniquement, on pourrait dire que tout commença le jour où un troisième zombie inattendu fit son apparition en classe. D'autres diraient que ça avait vraiment commencé lorsque deux jeunes hommes s'étaient assis sous un porche à l'extérieur d'une fête particulièrement bruyante, l'un prêtant sa veste à l'autre. Ca avait pu commencer avec une bagarre dans les couloirs du lycée aussi, une bagarre où l'un des deux avait gagné un oeil au beurre noir et une adresse en aidant l'autre. Ou peut-être que tout avait débuté dans un studio au-dessus d'un pub confortable, lorsque ces deux garçons avaient partagé un étrange silence. Très, très techniquement, ça commença un samedi soir dans un couloir non éclairé à une autre fête pour finir chez l'un des deux gars, dans son lit.

Mais ça, c'était juste le commencement.

* * *

003.Ends (Fins) Obito (raconté par Kakashi)

J'ai vu. J'ai l'ai vu plusieurs fois. Je l'ai apporté. Je l'ai donné.

Je n'ai rien fait, cette fois-là. Il m'a juste sauvé, une fois de plus. Pour la dernière fois. J'ai vu ses yeux, derrière la visière de son masque, ses yeux rouges dont il m'avait dit plusieurs fois en rigolant qu'ils étaient pour moi si jamais il ne s'en servait plus. Il ne plaisantait pas.

Ca n'était pas différent que les fois où je l'avais apporté, en fin de compte.

Il s'est juste... arrêté, comme un autre.

* * *

004.Insides/005.Outsides (Intérieurs/Extérieurs) Iruka

Il hurle, à l'intérieur. Il hurle à l'aide, il hurle à ses amis de regarder, de voir ce qu'on fait de lui, de voir qu'il est utilisé, qu'il lui a menti, qu'il est traité à peine mieux qu'un objet. Il veut qu'ils le regardent enfin les yeux dans les yeux et qu'ils voient. Emily l'a fait, une fois. Mais après, elle a semblé l'oublier, ou le passer sous silence. Ils sont le couple parfait pour un oeil extérieur après tout. Rien de ce qui se passe entre eux ne peut être mal.

Il sourit, pour les autres. Mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une façade.

* * *

006. Hours/007.Days/008.Weeks/009.Months/010.Years (heures/jours/semaines/mois/années) Kakashi

Les heures passées en état de choc devinrent rapidement des jours. Une fois qu'il s'en sortit, il se distancia de ceux qui étaient pour lui comme sa famille. Il se sentait coupable, la plus abominable et détestable culpabilité le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il laissa juste Tsunade l'approcher de temps à autres.

Puis les jours se transformèrent en semaines, et tout aussi vite en mois. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Rin dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus juste la voir - elle, ou Raidou, ou Sensei, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne pouvait juste pas.

Alors il coula.

Les mois laissèrent la place à d'autres. Tous ensemble ils avaient tourné la page pour une nouvelle année. Il s'était sortit de la boue dans laquelle il s'était volontairement plongé. Il avait parlé à Rin, de ce qu'il avait ressenti et de ce qu'il ressentait toujours, de la culpabilité. Tous les membres de sa famille de coeur l'avaient aidé. A la rentrée de Noël, il s'était inscrit au lycée public de la ville. Il avait été d'accord avec Sensei pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner au service intégral comme avant maintenant. Il participait toujours aux entraînements, et avait sa part de missions, y allant souvent avec Genma et Raidou désormais, mais sa vie avait cessé de ressembler à une route à sens unique. Il savait que ça faisait un moment que Sensei souhaitait qu'il ait au moins une partie de sa vie qui soit plus proche de la normalité.

Mais il avait fallu la mort d'Obito pour que son souhait se réalise enfin.

* * *

011.Red/012.Orange/013.Yellow/014.Green/015.Blue/016.Purple/017.Brown/018.Black/019. (Rouge/Orange/Jaune/Vert/Bleu/Violet/Brun/Noir/Sans couleur) Kakashi

Le monde qui l'entoure est plein de couleurs, il a juste à poser ses yeux quelque part, et toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sont là.

Rouge, c'en est une facile. Les yeux de Kodia et de Vincent sont d'un étrange rouge sombre, rouge sang, qui file froid dans le dos. Il voit du rouge à chaque fois qu'il ouvre les deux yeux. La robe favorite d'Haku est rouge. Les joues d'Iruka tournent au plus beau rouge qu'il soit aux stimulations les plus intéressantes.

Orange est une couleur facile aussi. Dès qu'il regarde Naruto, c'est la première chose qui saute à la figure. Le reste ne tarde pas à suivre en général.

Jaune ne peut que le faire penser aux cheveux de son Sensei, et par rebond, à ceux de Naruto.

Vert, bleu et violet sont faciles à repérer au lycée. Un parce que le vert vert à s'en arracher les yeux est la couleur favorite d'un type bruyant et remuant dans sa classe, le suivant est la couleur des tatouages couvrant le corps d'un autre, faisant apparaître sa peau bleue, et la dernière est la couleur des cheveux de la copine d'Itachi. Ou peut-être la couleur de sa teinture, mais il ne l'avait vu sans.

Beaucoup de monde a les yeux ou les cheveux bruns. Rin, Raidou, Genma ont les yeux et les cheveux de teintes de bruns variées. Mais les teintes qu'il préfère sont celles exposées sur un certain dauphin.

Noir - il peut voir cette couleur un peu trop souvent. Après tout, leurs uniformes sont noir, et la moitié de la population de Konoha a les cheveux noirs. Les rues la nuit sont noires aussi. Mais là où il peut voir du noir le plus souvent, c'est sur Emily et Izumo ; ils ne sont pas les 'goth leaders' pour rien.

Blanc, c'est les couloirs du QG et du lycée. Blanc c'est l'infirmerie. C'est le tablier de travail de Rin aussi. C'est son chakra visible.

Alors pourquoi, avec toutes ces couleurs autour de lui, pourquoi tout ce qu'il voit lui rendre son regard dans le miroir est une figure sans couleurs?

* * *

023.Lovers Kakashi/Iruka/Izumo/Kotetsu/Emily slight crossover with 'Sentou Yousei Yukikaze'

-Aller mec, c'est tellement évident!

-Je suis pas d'accord avec toi - de toutes manières tu peux pas avoir un jugement objectif là-dessus.

-Pas un jugement objectif là-dessus? Comment ça?

-T'es gay! Hey, aidez-moi derrière!

Emily et Izumo, confortablement installés et prenant toute la place sur le canapé, se fichaient pas mal d'Iruka et Kotetsu en plein 'discussion' assis par terre entre canapé et télé.

-Je suis d'accord avec quoiqu'ait dit 'Ruka...

-Hmm? Tu disais?

-Merci beaucoup Emy, Izumo, vous avez été d'une grande aide.

Un coup à la porte n'arrêta pas les grommellements de Kotetsu.

-Ca c'est Kakashi! C'est ouvert!

Dès qu'il mit le pied à l'intérieur cependant, il fut attaqué par Kotetsu.

-Man! S'il te plaît, répond en ton âme et conscience! Sont-ils gay ou pas?

Kakashi se figea. Le bourdonnement sourd de la télé pouvait être entendu.

-... pardon?

-Jack et Rei! Dans 'Yukikaze'! Moi je dis qu'ils sont totalement pas gays, mais Iruka pense le contraire...

-Ko', fait face à la vérité! Ils s'envoient en l'air ensemble.

-'Ruka, j'aimerai rectifier ça, interrompit Emily, à demi-affalée sur le canapé, ils ne sont pas amants: Jake veut méchamment se faire Rei, mais Pilot-boy est trop occupé et obsédé avec son joystick pour le remarquer.

Izumo sortit la tête de son bouquin pour dévisager sa petite amie.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dit ça. C'était... dérangeant.

-Tu sais que tu m'aimes.

Kakashi, toujours à moitié engagé dans la porte, leva une main comme pour poser une question.

-...Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement?

* * *

024.Family/027.Parents Kakashi (Famille/Parents)

Sa famille n'est pas exactement un de ses sujets de discussion préféré. Il préfère même ne pas avoir à y penser; parce que lorsque il a à penser à sa famille, il ne peut que penser à son père - l'homme était son seul parent de sang qu'il ait jamais connu. Par le sang et dans le sang il se dit souvent lorsqu'il est dans une de ses périodes d'humour noir. Après tout, le type s'était saigné à blanc dans la pièce à côté de la chambre de son fils.

Mais loin, quelque part dans sa tête et son coeur, il sait qu'il a une autre famille, une qui lui est reliée par le sang d'étrangers et l'alcool projetés sur son uniforme, par la sueur et la saleté et l'entrainement, par les nuits passées sans dormir par peur du sommeil dans le cercle protecteur des bras de quelqu'un, par l'amitié et l'honneur, par la mort apportée et vue.

Et, même s'il se refuse à l'admettre, ils sont sa famille par et en esprit.

* * *

042.Triangle Rin/Obito/Raidou

Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de connection entre eux trois. Ca avait pris plus de temps à cette connection à posséder une définition nette, mais une fois la définition donnée, les choses étaient devenues un peu gauches.

Raidou et Obito pouvaient descendre tout et n'importe quoi ensemble, et aucun des deux n'avait plus confiance en qui que ce soit d'autre que Rin pour les couvrir. Okay, on pouvait faire confiance à Genma aussi, mais pas avec de l'alcool.

Rin et Obito était un couple, et ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Pour sûr, ils avaient leur lot d'engueulades et tout, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

Ce qui était plus difficile à savoir, c'était que c'était Raidou qui avait littéralement poussé Obito dans les bras de Rin. Que Raidou aimait Rin. Et que peut-être bien qu'il l'aimait plus sinon autant que Obito l'aimait. Qu'il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, et que Obito la rendait heureuse. Alors voilà.

Raidou aime toujours Rin, mais ça lui parait pas normal, pas bien. Il se sent coupable rien que de penser comme ça envers sa meilleure amie, rien que de penser que maintenant il pourrait enfin lui dire ce qu'il a à lui dire depuis si longtemps.

Alors Raidou ravale ses sentiments et attend, acceptant de n'être rien de plus qu'une présence amie rassurante pour la femme qu'il aime et qui pleure; la fumée de l'encens s'élevant lentement de la pierre froide de la tombe.


	2. deuxièment

_Et un nouveau 'chapitre' de 'Un Shinobi: à côté'. Celui-ci est plutôt orienté angst. 'Sight (vue)' et 'Sixth sense' se passent entre les chapitres 21 et 24 de 'Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres'._

* * *

030.Death (mort) Iruka

La mort, c'est entendre ta mère qui crie soudainement et ton père qui jure.

La mort, c'est ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe depuis le siège arrière, et voir les lumières.

La mort, c'est ressentir des choses qui ne devraient pas être, rouler et se retourner et se crasher-s'écraser.

La mort, c'est un horrible, horrible bruit de métal grinçant et os brisés et verre éclaté et liquides bouillonnants.

La mort, c'est avoir un morceau de métal –ou était-ce du verre – planté dans le visage.

La mort, c'est rouge et épais et ça a une odeur métallique et ça colle.

La mort, c'est ne pas se rappeler et se demander où sont Papa et Mama.

La mort, c'est être sorti d'une carcasse métallique avec beaucoup de lumières et de gens qui crient autour.

La mort, c'est entendre les gens dire que tu es un miraculé.

La mort, c'est se réveiller dans une pièce blanche avec ta tante Alice/ton oncle Syd/ton oncle Franck à côté de toi.

La mort, c'est vingt et quelques points de suture qui grattent sur ton visage, un plâtre et beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres points de sutures partout ailleurs, même à l'intérieur.

La mort, c'est demander où sont Mama et Papa et ne pas comprendre pourquoi les gens évitent de te répondre et de te regarder.

La mort, c'est aller vivre avec tante Alice et oncle Syd et ta cousine Emily qui aime danser et bien s'habiller et ton cousin Shikamaru qui fait des trucs que font les bébés qui s'ennuient.

La mort, c'est retourner à la maison une seule fois, pour dire et montrer à tante Alice ce que tu veux garder.

La mort, c'est se rappeler finalement ce qu'il s'est passé – même s'ils disent que tu ne devrais pas pouvoir, même si tu ne comprends pas, et tu pleures la nuit quand personne d'autre n'est là, que personne d'autre ne peut entendre.

La mort, c'est une pierre carrée, froide et grise sous un arbre.

La mort, c'est aller voir un docteur deux fois par semaine pendant deux ans, puis une fois par semaine pour une autre année, et puis plus du tout.

La mort, c'est se rappeler les bruits à chaque fois que tu vois ton visage à jamais marqué dans un miroir.

La mort, c'est se rappeler le visage de tes parents grâce à une photo sur ta table de chevet, grâce aux cadres accrochés aux murs dans l'appartement d'Alice et Syd, juste au-dessus de l'appartement que tu appelais maison.

La mort, c'est voir le sourire triste de ton oncle Syd à chaque fois qu'il parle de sa petite sœur Margaret, de son beau-frère et meilleur ami.

La mort, c'est un vide.

La mort, c'est se demander ce qu'ils auraient pensé de toi.

La mort, c'est se demander s'ils t'auraient aimé moins s'ils t'avaient connu tel que tu es maintenant.

* * *

035.Sixth sense (sixième sense) Iruka

Il a l'impression qu'il a toujours eu ce… sens-en-plus, même s'il peut se souvenir qu'à un moment, ça n'était pas là. Et c'était un moment qui n'était pas si vieux que ça. Mais la différence entre avant qu'il puisse goûter/sentir/utiliser ça et après était toute floue. C'était un peu comme quand on arrêtait d'avoir le hoquet – on se souvient de quand on l'a, et d'un coup on se rends compte qu'on ne l'a plus et on se souviens pas de quand ça s'est arrêté. Mais le corps s'y est ajusté, et c'est normal.

'ça', c'était comme pouvoir voir sans les yeux, ressentir et toucher sans doigts. 'ça', c'était comme un autre sens fait d'un mix des cinq autres ensemble. C'était comme avoir un bras en plus qui serait un représentation mentale, un peu comme les dessinateurs représentaient la télépathie dans les comics qu'il achetait avec les autres au collège, et qu'il garde toujours sur un étagère.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit en avoir peur ou pas.

Il ne sait pas à qui il pourrait en parler.

Et puis, alors qu'il remplaçait son oncle Franck au bar pendant les vacances, deux jours après son dernier message sans réponse sur le portable de Kakashi, et il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, parce que Kakashi avait été un peu étrange lorsqu'il l'avait quitté à Noël, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ; il les 'vit'.

Il 'vit-sentit' les deux mêmes hommes à nouveau dans la semaine. Et encore. Et encore.

Et il était temps qu'il retourne au lycée, et il savait à qui –si ce qui était là, si ce qui allait bien, si ce qui voulait toujours le voir- il fallait qu'il parle de tout ça.

* * *

040.Sight (vue) Itachi

Itachi ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

Quelque chose est arrivé à sa vue, à ses yeux. C'est bizarre, ça lui donne mal à la tête, ça lui donne le vertige. Il s'est vu dans le miroir de la salle de bains une fois – la salle de bains dans la chambre qui lui a été donnée, dans cette vieille maison pleine de fantômes et de souvenirs qui n'appartient plus à sa famille. Cette maison est celle de son clan, avec des planchers et des tatamis et des peintures délicates sur des portes de papier de riz. Itachi se sent indigne de cet endroit – non, c'est tout ce qui reste de sa famille, lui compris, qui est indigne de cet endroit. Il pleura beaucoup, silencieusement, dans cette nouvelle chambre vide, loin d'où sont ses parents, les larmes brouillant sa vue.

Sa vue devenait trop perçante parfois, trop observante, trop calculatrice. Il pouvait comprendre les intentions derrière chacun des mouvements de sourcils de son père, derrière son visage impassible, derrière les yeux baissés de sa mère. Il souhaitait quelques fois s'être arraché les yeux cette nuit, devant sa maison qui brûlait – devant le corps à jamais immobile de son petit frère.

Il souhaitait qu'Anko soit là. Elle était restée à ses côté toute la nuit le 24, restée à côté de lui sur le banc de l'autre côté du mur vitré de la pièce où son petit frère agonisait, restée à ses côtés quand la ligne était devenue un ligne droite, restée à ses côtés quand il avait pleuré comme un homme brisé et silencieusement demandé les Enfers pour ses parents absents. Ils étaient d'abord sortis ensemble pour le fun et le scandale. Maintenant, il savait qu'elle était une amie, une vraie. Ca lui faisait tellement peur, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait coupé tous les liens qui pouvaient l'unir à qui que ce soit…

Son père avait refusé qu'elle vienne ici, qu'elle ait le droit d'entrer, et avait transmis ces ordres à la sécurité. Itachi était seul avec sa vue et ses pensées.

Il se souvenait que sa vue avait changé quand le bâtiment brûlait. Il se souvenait d'avoir été capable de voir la trajectoire des flammes, et les mouvements à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il se souvenait avoir été capable de voir le corps de son frère là où lui et le … quoi ?… homme habillé en noir étaient tombés. Il se souvenait être assis sur le banc dans le couloir et être capable de voir le corps de son frère décliner – d'avoir été capable de voir l'énergie qui maintenait son cœur battant ralentir, et ralentir, et ralentir, d'avoir été capable de voir les poumons garder de moins en moins d'air avec chaque respiration, d'avoir été capable de voir le sang ralentir dans les veines, ralentir, et ralentir, et ralentir et finalement s'arrêter.

Le visage qui lui avait rendu son visage dans le miroir avait eu les yeux rouges – et pas seulement rouges d'avoir pleuré.


End file.
